We are pursuing the structural biology of integral membrane proteins (channels, receptors and transporters) by x-ray crystallography. These include voltage-gated ion channels, additional water channels and a G-protein coupled receptor. The best data to date from human aquaporin-1 (AQP1) was obtained from a synchrotron.